Querido Diário
by Euphemia Madeleine
Summary: Passados 2 anos de o pai de Sakura ter morrido tudo deveria estar bem, mas será que depois de tantas surpresas Sakura vai aguentar tanta pressão e tristeza?
1. Capitulo 1

Oi! bem esta é a minha 1º história por isso não sejam muito mauzinhos!Bem espero que gostem!(ah isto está meio brasileiro e maio português, desculpem!É que ás vezes não tenho maneira de resistir a por uma ou outra palavra em brasileiroP)

Querido Diário

" " – sonho do personagem

» _pensamento do personagem _«

( ) – comentário da escritora

fala do personagem-

Mudança de lugar 

Capitulo 1 – Uma desagradável surpresa

Sakura já tinha 18 anos e frequentava a melhor universidade de Tomoeda, estava a tirar o curso de ginástica(eu não me lembro de outra matéria que ela adore na serie gota). Sakura tinha mudado muito, já não era aquela garotinha de a uns anos atras. Sakura estava mais alta e o seu cabelo estava um pouco mais longo porque ela não gostava muito de o ver grande, estava-se a tornar numa mulher muito bonita com um corpo muito perfeito. Vivia num apartamento com Tomoyo, pois o seu pai tinha morrido à dois anos atrás e o seu irmão tinha viajado com Yukito para França para estudar. Por isso a Tomoyo pediu à mãe para lhe dar o apartamento que ela já não utilizava pois Sakura não queria perturbar na casa da mãe de Tomoyo.

Mas Sakura era uma rapariga muito forte e tinha ultrapassado bem a morte do seu pai, agora já tudo estava bem...ou não estaria?

Sakura despacha-te já estamos atrasadas para a universidade!

Ai Tomoyo preocupaste demasiado com a escola!

Sakura não vens?

Ai não me chateies! - Sakura pegou numa almofada e jogou na cara de Tomoyo e voltou a enfiar se debaixo dos lençóis(parece eu quando o meu pai manda-me acordar ¬¬).

O.k. Não queres vir não venhas.

Sakura rapidamente caiu no sono outra vez. Como sempre voltou a ter o sonho que a perseguia a uns meses. Sakura mexia-se na cama e começou a suar, dizia palavras sem nexo.

"Shaoran não! Não faças isso! SHAORAN VOLTA!" gritou Sakura e de repente deu um salto da cama acordou.

Já estou farta deste sonho! - disse Sakura sussurrando tristemente.

**Na escola:**

Srt. Daidouji onde está a Kinomoto?

Ela sentiu-se mal disposta então não pode vir a aula!

Mas essa menina tem que faltar sempre na minha aula?

Desculpe Sr. Noshi. - Disse Tomoyo um pouco chateada por ser ela a ouvir os sermões em vez de Sakura.

No fundo da sala um grupinho tagarelava que nem tudo. O professor não ligou muito e continuou

Então vamos continuar a nossa aula...Hoje vamos falar de...Srt. Yosiko será que a minha aula está perturbando a sua conversa?

Sarah Yosiko era uma rapariga muito bonita. Tinha longos e vastos cabelos castanhos que lhe chegavam aos seios, uns olhos penetrantes de azul mar, um corpo com umas curvas bem definidas, a inveja de todas as raparigas da escola. Tinha metade dos rapazes atras dela mas mesmo assim dava-lhes desprezo pois gostava de os ver a rastejar atras dela. Era uma típica americana com os olhos azuis, a sua mãe era natural dos E.U.A. mas o seu pai era de Tomoeda, então, passados 3 anos de Sarah ter nascido mudaram-se para Tomoeda.

Mas claro tinha também o seu grupinho! Dele faziam parte Nahaki, Yalin e Mazuka. Nahaki era uma rapariga muito alta com cabelos curtos cor-de-rosa, estes caiam-lhe pelos ombros, tinha uns olhos castanhos avelã e tinha o corpo muito bem formado. Yalin era a mais baixa das quatro, tinha o cabelo preto encaracolado até à anca, tinha uns olhos esmeralda muito brilhantes e um corpo bem magro, mas não era por isso que se deixava de se notar as suas belas curvas. Mazuka era irmã gémea de Nahaki, mas teimava em deixar o seu cabelo comprido para se diferenciar da sua irmã.

Desculpe Sr. Noshi - Disse Sarah mandando um olhar ao professor fazendo com que este olhasse para outro lado, sabia o como aquela garota dava tudo para poder ter boa nota mas isso não lhe afectava.

Tomoyo foi-se sentar numa carteira bem no funda da sala onde já estava sentado um rapaz. Ele olhava pela janela muito distraído, via-se que não estava com o mínimo de interesse na aula. Ele tinha cabelos castanhos que teimavam em estar selvagens por mais que ele o tentasse alisar, tinha uns olhos também castanhos muito profundos.

Pensei que já não vinhas hoje! - disse o rapaz virando-se para Tomoyo finalmente revelando o seu rosto.

Ah, desculpa meu amor, mas a Sakura atrasou-me outra vez - Tomoyo inclinou-se para a frente e deu um curto e secreto beijo no rapaz. Este voltou outra vez a cara para a janela e sussurrou.

Mas porque será que ela não veio hoje?

O que foi que disse Shaoran?

Nada, nada estava só comentando o quanto o dia estava bonito, não achas?

Sim, está mesmo um dia lindo! Pena que temos de ficar aqui presos nesta aula.

**No apartamento:**

Sakura dormia serenamente, mas aquele sonho novamente a perturbou. Desta vez parecia tudo real, como se tivesse dentro do sonho! Sakura andava às voltas na cama e pingas de suor começaram a escorrer por a sua cara, esta acordou repentinamente com o coração muito acelerado. Jogou as mãos a cara e viu que pequenas e perfeitas lágrimas tinha escorrido pelo seu rosto enquanto sonhava. Aquilo tudo começava a assustá-la.

»_É melhor eu me levantar_«

Sakura levantou-se lentamente pois ainda tinha muito sono. Vestiu o seu uniforme que, por mais que o odiasse, com as mudanças que lhe tinha feito já não era o do regulamento, este era todo em preto. Era constituído por uma camisola de manga comprida, continha nos punhos umas riscas brancas, com um decote em V que também era cercado por riscas brancas e tinha um grande laço vermelho no meio do peito. Era constituído também por uma saia pelos joelhos também com riscas brancas na parte de baixo, mas Sakura tinha a transformado numa mini-saia. Também tinha que calçar uns sapatos de couro preto com uma pequena e fina fivela a prender por cima.

Sakura bebeu o seu café, lavou os dentes e escovou o cabelo e finalmente pôs-se a andar para a universidade. Caminhava lentamente, pois queria aproveitar aquele último momento antes de entrar na escola. Observava todas as belas flores de cerejeira que estavam agora a florescer. Sentia-se no ar uma bela e suave brisa perfumada, era sem dúvida um dia de Primavera. Finalmente Sakura chegou aos portões da universidade e parou.

»_Entro ou não entro?_«

Sakura acabou por entrar. Era uma universidade muito bonita! Tinha uma vasta relva verde à sua volta e no meio do recinto tinha uma estátua do construtor da universidade. Era um grande edifício branco, com milhões de janelas reluzentes e brilhantes, atrás estava um pequeno edifício que era o ginásio.

Cá fora apenas se encontrava um pequeno grupo de raparigas que Sakura rapidamente reconheceu.

O que é que voces estão a fazer aqui fora? Não deviam de estar na aula de Japonês? - perguntou Sakura

O professor Noshi disse para nós virmos dar um volta para conversar pois o professor disse que queria dar a sua aula em paz! - disse Sarah rindo – Mas porque é que não foste à aula Kinomoto?- disse voltando-se para Sakura

Não me apeteceu ir à aula - disse Sakura se sentando ao lado delas - Posso?

Claro - disse Nahaki – mas ainda não percebi porque não vieste à aula? O Sr. Noshi ficou bravo! – disse seriamente

Nada de especial só que a minha vida é uma besteira! – disse Sakura batendo com o punho na relva.

Ah não fiques assim não! Vai ficar bem o que quer que neste momento pareça não ter solução! – disse Mazuka

Olha Sakura nós podemos parecer muito antipáticas mas isso é tudo má língua é só gente com inveja de nós. Eu já estou a perceber que as coisas com a Tomoyo não devem de andar muito bem...Temos espaço para mais uma pessoa no nosso apartamento. Queres vir morar connosco? Pelo menos até as coisas acalmarem. Que achas? – disse Sarah serenamente

Obrigado Sarah! – disse Sakura abraçando-a – salvas-te a minha vida!

De nada!

O sinal suou marcando o intervalo para o almoço.

Nossa! Como o tempo voa quando a gente se diverte né? – disse Sakura já mais sorridente

Bem eu estou a morrer de fome! Só tenho que ir buscar a minha mochila que ficou na sala de aula! – disse Yalin

Eu vou contigo! – disse Sakura correndo para acompanhar o passo de Yalin.

Juntas caminharam até à escadaria que dava para as salas de aulas. Iam tagarelando pelo corredor quando de repente começaram a ouvir uns sons estranhos. Sakura, com medo que fosse alguma coisa que pode-se estar a por em risco a segurança de seus amigos, foi a correr até ao sitio de onde vinha aquele barulho. Sakura abriu a porta e parou ficou ali em estado de choque a olhar, ela não queria acreditar no que os seus olhos viam.

Tomoyo estava deitada em cima de uma carteira revelando o seu corpo branco e os seus seios bem definidos, e Shaoran estava literalmente deitado em cima desta. Tomoyo gemia brutalmente com as fortes estacadas de Shaoran, este penetrava Tomoyo com muita brutalidade como se não tivesse a fazer aquilo por amor mas por prazer, enquanto Shaoran ia aumentando o movimento Tomoyo ia arranhando-lhe as costas de excitação, as mãos do rapaz pareciam explorar cada centímetro dos seios da rapariga. Finalmente os dois ouviram os passos de e quando olharam para a porta lá estava Sakura a olhar. Os dois se começaram a vestir muito rapidamente, Sakura baixou a cabeça para não mostrar as lágrimas que persistiam cair pelo seu rosto, foi até a carteira de Yalin e pegou na sua mochila e encaminhou-se para a porta.

Desculpem – Disse Sakura sussurrando e saindo porta fora correndo.

Sakura, espera! – disse Shaoran desajeitado correndo ainda vestindo-se – ESPERA!

Sakura não queria ouvir nada da boca de nenhum deles sabia que seriam desculpas esfarrapadas e não tinha mais paciência para aturar aquilo. Yalin esperava Sakura , nos cacifos, esta abriu os braços para amiga pois tinha visto tudo o que tinha acontecido.

Porque é que isto me acontece? Eu não quero chorar por aqueles dois canalhas! – disse Sakura soluçando desconsoladamente.

Tenha calma nós estamos cá para ti! Chora tudo o que tens a chorar mas agora! E promete a ti mesma que nunca mais o farás! – disse Yalin abraçando Sakura bem forte nos seus braços, por momentos afastou-a e deu-lhe um beijo na testa.

Agarrou na sua mão e foi com Sakura até ao recinto onde todas a esperavam de braços abertos.

Mas como vocês já sabiam de tudo isto? – disse Sakura estranhando a reacção das suas novas amigas.

Desculpa Sakura, mas este namoro já dura à meses! Todo o mundo da escola já tinha notado mas estavam todos com medo de te dizer! E nós quisemos que tu visses com os teus próprios olhos, pois sabemos que se te contássemos não ias acreditar. – Disse Mazuka mostrando um pouco de preocupação por Sakura

Bem eu só quero é sair daqui! Não pudemos ir já para o seu apartamento?

Claro! Não vamos ter mais aulas hoje. Acho que ouve confusão entre os professores gota (na minha escola e mesmo isto! Todos os professores a dizerem mal uns dos outros P e quase comédia!)

Então vamos logo! – disse Sakura apressando-as – Eu ainda tenho que ir buscar a minha bagagem se não se importarem claro.

Por nós tudo bem!

Todas iam caminhando juntas a conversar para ver se conseguiam fazer com que Sakura se acalmasse mais.

O nosso apartamento é lindo! As paredes estão em cores de pôr-do-sol, a mobília é muito moderna! Vais dormir com a Yalin se não te importares. – disse Nahaki

Por mim tudo bem! Só quero esquecer esta droga de vida! – disse Sakura melancolicamente.

Mas nós temos umas regras a cumprir! 1º não à tristeza de baixo do nosso tecto! 2º se houver contamos tudo uma às outras! – disse Nahaki

Bem, é aqui – disse Sakura apontando para uma grande edifício – eu vou buscar as minhas coisas, querem subir?

Se não incomodarmos – disse Sarah olhando para o seu grupo.

Não incomodam nada! Bem venham logo! – disse Sakura entrando no edifício.

Sakura foi na frente e elas seguiram na. Estas olhavam a volta, aquele edifício parecia melancólico.

É aqui! – disse Sakura parando em frente do apartamento nº 270 – Eu venho já sintam-se como estivessem em vossa casa. – disse Sakura entrando e correndo para o quarto.

Uau! Olhem só para isto! Essa Tomoyo deve ser muito rica! – disse Yalin observando um quadro muito antigo.

»_É desta que eu vou dar fora desta casa para sempre! Já estou farta de tudo isto!_«

Espero que tenham gostado!Eu posto logo assim que acabar o 2º capituloD

Mas para isso tem que deixar uns reviews!

Beijos Katy


	2. Capitulo 2

Hallo pessoal! Bem começo já por pedir imensas desculpas por ter demorado tanto! Aqui está o tão esperado 2 Capitulo! Espero que gostem pois axo que foi um dos que me deu mais trabalho! Olha só estou tão contente que vou por aquele coisada toda de avisos!xP

**Aviso: Esta história contem cenas de hentai e de forte violencio. Se for menor ou não esteja preparadonão leia! **

**Aviso 2: Muitas das personagens desta história não me pertencem(infelizmente'( )! Elas pertencem ao pessoal do Clamp. **

**Aviso 3: Não gosta não leia!**

* * *

" " – sonho do personagem

» _pensamento do personagem _«

- fala do personagem

( ) – comentário da escritora

**Mudança de lugar**

Capitulo 2 - Memórias esquecidas e um novo perigo.

As mãos de Sakura percorriam rapidamente por entre os seus pertences jogando-os numa pequena mala de viagem que jazia em cima da cama enquanto pequenas lágrimas escorriam pela sua face. Tinha passado ali muitos momentos bons, iria ter saudades, não o podia negar.

Pegou num pequeno livro de capa preta com uma inscrição em veludo azul-marinho a dizer Diário de Sakura. Passou os seus dedos sobre o livro e com um impulso jogoucontra aparede.

- Não quero ver isto nunca mais na minha vida! – Sakura cerrou o punho e pegou na sua mala.

Na sala as quatro conversavam animadamente quando finalmente Sakura apareceu pela porta do quarto. Caminhava lentamente e vinha com a cabeça baixa pois não queria demonstrar que tinha chorado.

- Bem vamos logo! – disse Sakura levantado a cabeça sorrindo – estou desejosa de ver como é o vosso apartamento – Olhando à sua volta Sakura perguntou confusa - Ei onde está a Yalin?

- Ela disse que tinha coisas para fazer, ela vai logo para o apartamento assim que acabar o que tem para fazer. Então vamos lá – disse Mazuka dando um salto do sofá onde estavam todas sentadas.

As quatro foram caminhando para a porta, Sakura foi ficando para trás.

Sakura vens ou não? – perguntou Nahaki

Eu estou a ir. – disse Sakura dando uma ultima olhadela ao apartamento de Tomoyo.

Todas estavam num silencio muito profundo, nenhuma delas tinha coragem de o quebrar, um clima muito abatido pairava por ali. Na mente de Sakura varias memórias que tinha expulsado do sua mente voltavam. Então a sua mente parou na memória mais pavorosa que Sakura não queria mesmo lembrar.

Flashback

Sakura tinha acabado de entrar no ginásio quando de repente todo a gentefez silêncio, apenas se ouviam uns pequenos burburinhos. Foi como se tivesse entrado num tribunal e tivesse sido acusada de assassinato.

A aula continuou estranha e cansativa. A professora Kayaki parecia que naquele dia estava ainda mais insuportável que alguma vez estivera. Finalmente, para o alivio de Sakura a campainha soou pela escola avisando o primeiro intervalo da manhã. Todas as raparigas foram se dirigindo para o balneário para tomarem o seu banho, mas a coisa mais humilhante da vida de Sakura estava para acontecer. Sakura foi tirando as suas roupas e enrolou uma toalha a sua volta e caminhou para os chuveiros, deu conta que todas as suas colegas a olhavam e que nenhuma delas se preparava para tomar banho...Apenas estavam ali sentadas a olharem para ela. Aquilo simplesmente fez a sua cabeça explodir.

- O que se passa com vocês? Alguma vai ter a coragem de me dizer o que há em mim? – disse Sakura irritada. Fez se silencio, até que uma rapariga, que por acaso Sakura nunca tinha reparado muito, caminhou para a frente dela e pegou na sua mão.

- Vem comigo. Eu explico-te tudo. – disse a rapariga quase sussurrando.

Sakura vestiu-se depressa e deu uma ultima olhadela para as suas colegas que agora conversavam alto e já tomavam banho. Virou a cabeça para baixo e cerrou o seu punho, o pressentimento, que a seguia desde manhã, que alguma coisa má estava para vir, alastrou por todo o seu corpo. As duas sentaram-se debaixo de uma cerejeira que se encontrava ao lado esquerdo do edifico principal. Era um sitio meio escondido e calmo onde as duas poderiam conversar normalmente sem interrupções.

- Sakura isto é muito difícil de te dizer pois de certeza que te vai magoar muito. – A rapariga respirou fundo e perseguiu com o relato do que tinha acontecido. – Ontem Tomoyo andou por ai com uma cara muito estranha, sorria por tudo e por nada e expirava mistério. Então na altura do almoço foi passando por todas as mesas da cantina e ia distribuindo estes papeis – concluiu, passando um papel para as mãos de Sakura.

O coração de Sakura caio até aos seus pés. Nem conseguia pensar direito, na sua cabeça só pensava porque havia Tomoyo feito aquilo com ela. As primeiras lágrimas começaram a correr por a sua face.

- Tenho de ir. Muito obrigado...hã... – disse Sakura se levantando.

- Yalin. – disse a jovem.

- Muitíssimo obrigado Yalin. – disse Sakura desaparecendo pela porta da faculdade.

Sakura corria por os passeios a uma velocidade impressionante, não ligava para as pessoas que paravam para olhar para ela e ralhar-lhe para ver por onde ia. Parou em frente de um prédio que aparentava já não ser muito novo. Da janela do terceiro andar uns olhos a observavam com uma satisfação assustadora.

Era quase como se os degraus não existissem para os pés de Sakura que voavam deandar a andar até chegar no terceiro, parou em frente da porta que tinha a dourado o numero 270.

- Tomoyo abre já esta porta que temos uma conversa a por em dia! – Sakura gritava batendo freneticamente na porta. Uma rapariga muito sorridente abriu-lhe a porta e fez o sinal para entrar. Por vezes aquela rapariga a fazia lembrar de Eriol que estava sempre com um sorriso muito misterioso.

Sakura entrou e seguiu Tomoyo até a meio do corredor, mas não se conteve mais. Num gesto rápido, Sakura nem deu por onde veio aquela força toda, encostou Tomoyo à parede fria do corredor.

- Porquê? Diz-me porque fizeste isto? – disse Sakura perdendo-se em lágrimas.

- O que é que eu fiz? Eu não fiz nada! – replicou Tomoyo fazendo que não percebia do que ela estava a falar.

- Vais-me dizer que não sabes o que isto é? – Sakura berrou mostrando um papel amarrotado.

_Aviso:_

_Não sei se conhecem mas mantenham-se bem longe de esta rapariga! Ela é perigosa e obsessiva!_

(Aqui em baixo é suposto ter uma foto mas não posso por né? Por isso imaginem como se tivesse uma foto da sakuraP)

Sakura Kinomoto Esta rapariga é diferente pois é do outro lado...explicando melhor, é lésbica, por isso não se dispam em frente dela ou qualquer coisa do género que possa vir a faze-la sair do seu controlo e atacar. Aviso mais uma vez que esta rapariga é muito perigosa pois não se sabe controlar. 

Tomoyo riu alto e rasgou a folha mesmo na frente dos olhos de Sakura.

- Querida, relaxa era tudo uma brincadeira ok? – disse Tomoyo tentando largar-se das mãos de Sakura – Como vez nem é mentira o que esta ai escrito! Estas em cima de mim, lésbica; estas a prender-me, perigosa; não é a primeira vez que me fazes isto, obsessiva! – Tomoyo riu alto outra vez.

- Tu és uma merda sabias? – e ai Sakura deu um estalo bem grande na cara de Tomoyo largando-a no chão, andou até à sala e sentou-se no sofá com a cabeça enterrada nas mãos, a chorar, era um choro de dor bem silencioso.

- Desculpa Sakura já disse que era tudo uma brincadeira! – disse Tomoyo finalmente se levantando e andando até à sala, sentou-se ao lado de Sakura e enrolou-a nos seus braços.

- Mas porque fizeste isto? – Sakura chorava enquanto lutava contra os braços de Tomoyo.

Na rua uma tempestade rebentou com um estrondo de um trovão. A chuva caia rapidamente fazendo uma musica quando batia nos vidros.

Depois de se acalmar Sakura chorava num silencio tenso, dizia de vez em quando umas palavras sem nexo. Tomoyo acariciava os seus cabelos.

- Vou dar uma volta – disse Sakura dando um salto do sofá e dando um leve soluço.

- Mas esta a chover! – Tomoyo virou a cabeça para a janela e quando virou só teve tempo de ver a porta do apartamento fechar. Correu até à porta e gritou – Pelo menos leva uma guarda-chuva sua cabeça oca! – Mas não valia de nada, Sakura já havia saído. Deixou-se cair no chão do corredor e jogou as mãos ao seu rosto.Deu uma gargalhada bem alta e malévola

- Nem fazes ideia do que ainda está para vir Sakura Kinomoto. – sussurrou Tomoyo e voltou a rir-se.

Sakura andava sem rumo. Olhava à volta, poucas pessoas passavam a correr protegidos por um jornal ou revista e outros de guarda-chuva. Ela andava de baixo daquela chuva forte apenas com um casaco até aos joelhos, com o uniforme da faculdade por baixo. O seu cabelo já escorria e ela não sentia o seu corpo. Despiu o casaco e sentou-se ali no chão em apenas uma camisola e uma mini-saia, à chuva. Da sua boca saiu um grito de frustração e sem forças caiu para o seu lado esquerdo inconsciente.

Fim de Flashback

Sakura não queria pensar mais naquilo. Tinha sido um dia muito triste para ela e não queria pensar como tinha se seguido aquele dia chuvoso.

De repente Sakura sentiu uma força maligna aproximando-se de onde as suas amigas estavam.

- Não saiam daqui, ouviram? – disse Sakura correndo até ao sitio de onde vinha a força maligna.

Assim que Sakura mudou de rua deu de caras com a coisa mais assustadora que alguma vez havia visto.

**Na escola:**

Shaoran estava a beijar Tomoyo quando de repente a tirou dos seus braços.

- Tenho que ir! – disse Shaoran saindo pela porta

- Espera por mim Li! – Disse Tomoyo ainda correndo atras dele, mas acabou por desistir pois sabia que não o havia de apanhar.

**Na rua:**

- Entregue-se já card captor! Ou vem a bem ou vem a mal! – grunhiu o estranho que estava na frente de Sakura.

Esse estranho devia ter pelo menos 1 metro e 80, estava envolvido numa capa preta que não deixava mostrar o seu rosto nem qualquer parte do seu corpo. Por de trás daquele imenso preto, duas esferas vermelhas brilhavam como fogo.

- Nunca! Bosque! – a carta bosque prendeu o estranho que segundos depois se soltou, Sakura recuou um pouco, o espanto estava bem estampado na sua cara – Quem é você?

- MORRA! – Sakura nem teve tempo para pensar mais. Uma bola de agua gigantesca atingiu-a com muita força, projectando-a para o chão . Sakura, com poucas forças, tentava-se levantar.

- Deus do Trovão vinde a mim! – gritou uma voz atrás dela. O estranho desapareceu numa fumaça azul. Shaoran correu para onde Sakura estava, pegou-lhe pela mão para a levantar, mas esta a sacudiu e mais uma vez tentou-se levantar caindo no chão.

- Vá, deixa-me ajudar-te! – Shaoran esticou a sua mão mais uma vez, Sakura hesitou mas acabou por aceitar a ajuda. Shaoran puxou-a para cima, esta tropeçou no seu pé caindo nos seus braços.

- Ai...Desculpa!- disse Sakura tentando pôr-se em pé caindo mais uma vez nos braços de Shaoran.

- Sakura a tua perna deve estar ferida, se quiseres eu posso te levar a casa.

- Não é preciso! – Sakura pôs-se em pé e foi caminhando a coxear, agarrada ás forças que ainda tinha para não cair.

»_Porque é que não me deixas ajudar-te Sakura? Quem me dera poder dizer-te tudo o que se passa...Eu amo-te Sakura Kinomoto porque não o percebes?«_

Shaoran abanou a cabeça numa tentativa de afastar aquele pensamento da cabeça, por o seu rosto escorreu uma silenciosa e tímida lágrima enquanto olhava para aquela rua deserta. Em cima de uma árvore ali muito perto, o estranho observava tudo, deu uma risada malévola e sussurrou umas palavras e voltou a desaparecer.

**No novo apartamento:**

- Ainda bem que pode vir Dr.! Uma amiga nossa está muito mal. – disse Nahaki seguindo o médico, que tinham chamado, até ao quarto de Yalin e Sakura.

- Por favor acalme-se. Diga-me tudo o que aconteceu. – o médico passava a sua mão pelo pulsode Sakura enquanto olhava para o seu relógio.

- Eu não sei bem. Eu estava em casa quando ela entrou. Vinha a coxear e estava muito pálida. Quando me levantei para ver o que tinha desmaiou.

- A sua amiga tem a perna partida vou ter que engessar a perna.

- Obrigado mais uma vez por ter vindo.

**Um pouco mais tarde:**

A noite já havia se levantado, Sakura estava deitava na cama no seu novo apartamento, tinha a sua perna doendo muitíssimo, como se todos os seus ossos estivessem a sair do sitio, estava a arder em febre e o suor escorria pela sua pele fazendo esta sentir muitos calafrios pelo seu corpo fino e delicado. Yalin estava sentada ao seu lado a esfriar-lhe a testa com um pano húmido, Sakura abriu o olhos e sentou-se com a ajuda de Yalin.

- Sakura, nós estávamos muito preocupadas contigo! O que aconteceu? – disse Yalin pegando na mão fria de Sakura.

- Eu...ah...esqueci-me de uma coisa no apartamento então voltei atras mas eu tropecei e cai em cima da minha perna. Desculpem-me mas eu tinha mesmo que ir buscar aquilo- disse Sakura baixando o rosto – Desculpem...

- Promete só que não o voltas a fazer, ok? – disse Yalin dando o seu melhor sorriso

- Eu prometo! – Sakura abraçou a amiga que a abraçou bem forte também – Yalin ainda te lembras como nos conhecemos? – disse Sakura com uma pequena gargalhada.

- Claro que me lembro! Foi um dia um pouco atribulado. – respondeu Yalin mostrando satisfação em ver a amigaridno. – Bem mas é melhor dormires porque o médico disse que precisavas de descansar!

- Ok. Acho que já chega de emoção por hoje! – E assim acabou a conversa. Yalin deu um beijo na testa de Sakura e foi-se deitar na cama ao lado.

Sakura apertou as mãos contra o peito e por várias vezes perguntou-se, se estaria a fazer a coisa certa. Voltou a sua atenção para o episódio da tarde com aquele estranho e assim acabou por cair no sono.

" A sua vista estava turva, olhou para os seus braços e as suas pernas e conseguiu destinguir sangue em várias partes e olhando para o chão viu a possa de sangue que se começava a espalhar à sua volta. Sentiu a sua cabeça dar uma volta e uma pontada lancinante de vomitar percorreu pelo seu corpo. Por momentos pensou que ia morrer, mas, ouvindo coisas à sua volta, tentou concentrar-se para perceber o que se passava.

- Você sabia qual era o nosso compromisso!Você, sua coisarepugnante, mantinha-se longe da minha Sakura e eu não a matava! Parece que agora vou ter que o fazer.

- Nem pense! Eu não vou deixar você tocar com as suas mãos porcas na Sakura – Sakura viu um vulto vir perto dela e pegou nela ao colo e correu até um sitio que Sakura não conseguia entender onde. Então a sua vista voltou e viu que estava no parque do pinguim e à sua frente estava Shaoran, este também se encontrava muito ferido.

- Fica aqui percebeste? Não quero que te aconteça nada. Amo-te muito Sakura. – Shaoran aproximou os seus lábios dos de Sakura e deu-lhe um rápido beijo. – Fica aqui! – Shaoran correu até a esquina da rua e deu um ultimo sorriso a Sakura e desapareceu na rua de ligação.

- Shaoran não! Não faças isso! SHAORAN VOLTA! – gritou Sakura."

Sakura acordou ressaltada. Olhou para o relógio e ainda eram duas da manhã.

**No apartamento de Tomoyo:**

Shaoran, sentado na cama que era de Sakura, olhava Tomoyo na sala a arrumar algumas coisas que pertenciam a Sakura. Suspirou e olhou pela janela. Estava uma noite calma, uma noite convidativa a dar uma volta por as ruas desertas e olhar as estrelas a brilharem no céu escuro. Olhou à volta e foi ai que os seus olhos pousaram num livro de capa preta que jazia aberto no meio do chão perto da janela. Rapidamente deduziu que tinha sido atirado contra a parede. Pegou com cuidado nele fechou-o e virou-o então deu de caras com as palavras a veludo azul-marinho.

Este é o diário da Sakura – disse num suspiro. Passou as mãos pela capa macia numa confusão se havia de ler ou não. Abriu e leu-o e deixou-se cair no chão incrédulo, não queria acreditar no que estava escrito...

Continua...

* * *

Espero que tenham gostado deste capitulo logo, logo posto o 3D

Beijos e deixeim muitas reviews para mim3


	3. Capitulo 3

Hallo pessoal!Bem visto que tem deixado muitas reviews (MUITO OBRIGADDOO:D) decidi postar logo o 3º capitulo...espero que gostem...este capitulo foi um pouco feito à pressão por isso não é um dos melhores: mas espero que estejam a gostar da fic

Boa leitura!

* * *

" " – sonho do personagem 

» _pensamento do personagem _«

- fala do personagem-

( ) – comentário da escritora

**Mudança de lugar**

Capitulo 3 – Umnoite especial

As palavras que Sakura havia escrito passavam por sua cabeça velozmente. Aquelas eram os suas palavras, os seus pensamentos. Ali tinha gravado todas as suas tristezas e felicidades. Voltou a pegar no diário e leu-o de novo desta vez mais calmamente.

_Querido diário,_

_Shaoran partiu hoje. Ficou tanto por dizer...mas as palavras não saiam. Acho que ambos sabemos que daqui a um tempo quando voltarmo-nos a encontrar tudo será dito. Mas eu nunca pensei que fosse doer tanto! A única coisa que me conforta nestas noites frias de Inverno é o urso que ele me deu. Dei-lhe o seu nome, Li , o Kero por vezes parece irritado por eu nunca o largar. Se calhar está com ciúmes! Estou só a brincar claro. Espero que ele volte logo, acho que não vou aguentar muito tempo sem ele! Mesmo quando está com aquela cara de zangado! Aqueles seus olhos amêndoa...o seu belo rosto...Eu vou sentir tanto mas tanto a falta dele! Eu amo-o com todas as forças do meu corpo..._

Shaoran virou as páginas e só voltou a parar numa págins mais à frente.

_Querido diário,_

_Hoje escrevo-te vestida de preto...O meu pai morreu e não sei mais o que fazer. Ele era tudo para mim! Assim que acabou o funeral o Toya partiu para França como tinha prometido ao papá. A minha vida parece não ter sentido! Se apenas o Shaoran estivesse aqui a meu lado para me ajudar!_

As frase desapareceram num meio de borrões que provavelmente seriam lágrimas. Lembrava-se muito bem daquela tarde. Tinha sido o dia em que tinha voltado de Hong Kong. Passou poucas páginas a frente

_Querido diário,_

_Acho que nunca estive tão contente! O Shaoran pediu-me em namoro! Ai...quem me dera que o papá ainda cá estivesse para partilhar com ele a minha alegria! E sabes que mais...nós fizemo-lo! Foi tão bom! Nunca pensei que nos fossemos amar com tanto carinho! Foi no apartamento dele, eu tive que ir lá depois da escola para fazer-mos um trabalho mas acabou por ser muito mais divertido assim! É bom saber que ele é só meu e eu só dele, como se fossemos um só. Aqui fica a marca para sempre... Eu Amo-te Shaoran Li!_

Shaoran passou as costas da mão direita pelos olhos para secar as lágrimas que teimavam em cair despedaçando o seu coração. Lembrava-se muito bem daquele dia. Os dois tinham feito amor pela primeira vez. Um arrepio encheu o seu corpo de saudade daquela noite. Passou mais umas páginas à frente e parou mais uma vez.

_Querido diário,_

_Shaoran deixou-me...Sem mais nem menos, sem uma desculpa esfarrapada...Simplesmente disse que não podia continuar mais e desapareceu da minha frente! ... não sei o que pensar nem o que sentir... a única coisa que sinto neste momento é um grande vazio dentro de mim. Preciso dele aqui a meu lado. Já perdi o meu pai. Não quero perder mais uma pessoa que mais amo no mundo._

_Por vezes parece que a minha vida nunca irá ter sentido. Apenas a solidão me acompanha agora..._

Shaoran levantou-se e levou o livro preto sempre apertado na sua mão.

- Shaoran onde vais a estas horas? – Disse Tomoyo olhando para o rapaz se dirigindo para o corredor.

- Para casa – replicou com crueldade fechando a porta atrás de si.

Shaoran caminhava lentamente inspirando fundo. Estava uma noite muito agradável. O céu estava muito limpo, conseguia-se ver bem as estrelas lá em cima a brilharem, corria uma brisa quente. Um perfume suave de rosas preenchia aquela noite tão perfeita.

**Entretanto no parque do Rei Pinguim:**

Fiz bem em vir para aqui – Murmurou Sakura para o urso que apertava entre os braços. Olhou à volta e caminhou até aos baloiços e sentou-se num deles.– Boa noite papá. – Sakura olhou o céu e sorriu. Ouviu passos e rapidamente levantou-se para perceber quem vinha ai. – Quem está ai? – perguntou Sakura a medo.

- Sakura! – Shaoran olhava para ela espantado

- Shaoran! – os dois entreolhavam-se. Sakura voltou a sentar-se no baloiço – Que fazes aqui?

- O mesmo que tu – o rapaz sentou-se no baloiço ao lado fitando a lua em quarto crescente.

- Isso não é o meu diário! – Sakura olhava para o pequeno livro enlaçado nas mãos de Shaoran.

- É. Encontrei-o no chão do apartamento da Tomoyo. – Shaoran passou o livro para as mãos dela.

- Obrigado Shaoran. – Sakura baixou a cara para não se notar as suas bochechas bem vermelhas.

- De nada. – Voltou a fitar a lua.

- Shaoran...Como sabias que estava aqui?

- Já te conheço há muito tempo. Sei que vens sempre para aqui quando queres pensar em... – fitou os olhos esmeralda à sua frente - ...estás a pensar no que?

- Tenho que ir – Ela levantou-se e começou a caminhar, até que foi detida por a voz de Shaoran.

- Espera! Por favor... – Sakura parou, não saindo da mesma posição, dando sinal que esperava que ele continuasse o que queria dizer. Shaoran aproximou-se dela e enrolou os seus braços à volta dos seus ombros. Bem baixinho no seu ouvido murmurou – Eu amo-te Sakura, porque não o compreendes? – Foram como notas agradáveis de um piano a passar por os seus ouvidos. Sakura não queria olhar para ele, sentia-se como a derreter por entre os braços deste, sem qualquer escapatória. Shaoran virou-a para si e pegou no seu queixo – Sakura olha para os meus olhos e diz que já não me amas.

- Por favor não faças isto comigo Li – Sakura virou a sua cara para o seu lado esquerdo – Por favor... – disse num sussurro – para com isto tudo... – Sakura encostou a sua cabeça no peito de Shaoran chorando. Ele envolveu-a nos seus braços e deixou-a ficar ali. Ficaram assim por breves segundos. Sentir o corpo da rapariga tão perto do seu fez Shaoran desejar que aquele momento nunca acabasse. Sakura levantou a cabeça mostrando os seus olhos vermelhos de tanto chorar, encostou a sua face à de Shaoran e sussurrou no seu ouvido – Sabes muito bem o que sinto por ti. – com gentileza Sakura olhou Shaoran nos olhos e uniram os seus lábios num beijo cheio de saudade e dor. Sakura descolou os seus lábios dos de Shaoran, pois não queria passar por outro desgosto – Não podes fazer isto comigo! – saio de os braços do Shaoran e olhou-o – Nunca mais voltes a fazer isto, percebido? – Virou costas e foi andando rapidamente até a saída do parque enquanto pequenas lágrimas caiam partindo cada pedaço do seu coração já muito frágil – Adeus Li – e desapareceu por entre a escuridão daquela noite que poderia ter sido perfeita.

- Sakura...Como senti a tua falta. – Baixou o rosto e começou a percorrer o mesmo caminho que tinha tomado há momentos atrás, o caminho oposto do de Sakura.

**No apartamento de Sarah:**

Sakura entrou sorrateiramente pela porta e dirigiu-se até ao seu quarto. Yalin dormia, por isso ainda devia ser muito cedo. Despiu o casaco que tinha levado em cima do pijama e enfiou-se debaixo dos lençóis ainda numa tentativa de adormecer, mas não resultou. Aquele momento com Shaoran passava vezes sem conta por a sua cabeça. Não queria admitir mas sentia muito a falta de Shaoran. Deu mais uma volta na cama e fitou o diário em cima da mesa-de-cabeceira

» Será que o leu? «

**No apartamento de Shaoran:**

Shaoran não queria ir para casa de Tomoyo e enfrentá-la. O mais provável era ouvir um sermão até às tantas sobre que ele devia chegar a horas e por ai fora. Era provavelmente a última pessoa que queria ver. Passou por a sala e jogou para lá o casaco. Foi até à cozinha e bebeu um pouco de água de uma jarra que estava em cima da mesa. Sentou-se na sala e ligou a televisão. Rapidamente caio num sono profundo, mesmo ali no sofá.

"Shaoran olhou a sua volta não percebendo onde estava, até que a sua mente o avisou que estava no apartamento de alguém, mas não o dele... Caminhou até a cozinha em pés de lã, não estava lá ninguém. Caminhou até a um corredor onde se encontravam várias portas, uma a sua frente e uma de cada seu lado. Foi em frente e abriu a porta, reparando que era uma casa de banho bem feminina, toda em cor de rosa. Voltou atrás e entrou na porta à sua esquerda, era um quarto bem colorido tinha três camas e nelas dormiam: Mazuka, Nahaki e Sarah. Mais uma vez voltou a sair e fechou silenciosamente a porta atrás de si. Entrou na última porta que restava. Este quarto era um pouco mais morto e só tinha 2 camas, nelas dormiam Yalin e Sakura. Shaoran entrou e fechou a porta, aproximou-se da cama de Sakura e sentou-se no chão a olhar para ela.

»Parece um anjo a dormir«

- Eu sabia que receberias a minha chamada Li. - Shaoran caiu da posição em que estava e lentamente levantou-se. Na outra ponta da cama Yalin estava sentada com os dedos entrelaçados sobre o seu ventre – Ainda bem que podes-te vir. Tenho que falar muito a sério contigo.

- Pode ser, mas como é que me chamas-te?- o rapaz parecia bastante confuso

- Por o sonho! Ou achas que vieste aqui parar pelo céu? – deu uma gargalhada muito suave, suspirou baixinho e continuou com a sua explicação – Li já sabes muito bem o que está para vir, pois tu próprio estas a sofrer nas mãos daquela...besta! Li, o perigo está mais perto do que parece! E a Sakura está bastante frágil, não terá forças para impedi-lo! E nós precisamos de aju...

- Nós! Mas que raio és tu afinal? E como é que sabes do...hã...aquela pessoa...o Tenshi Aku? – Shaoran cortou a última palavra de Yalin com uma velocidade fulminante.

- Eu sou Yagashi Yuelin, nova protectora de Sakura, tal como Yue, represento a Lua. Fui criada por Tenshi Aku e durante muitos anos fui sua protectora, mas ele enlouqueceu, como sabes, e fez-me muito mal a mim e à minha companheira Taiyou Megami, mas ela não resistiu e acabou por falecer. Era conhecida como Taime, tal como Kero, representava o Sol. Não estavas nada a espera disto não é? Eu nunca pensei que um dia iria ser protectora do pesadelo de hoje. – Yalin limpou uma lágrima que tinha escorregado pela sua face e pegou na mão de Shaoran e olhou bem no fundo dos seus olhos – Shaoran Li promete-me que irás proteger Sakura em todas as circunstâncias. Ela é muito importante para todos nós! É a nossa única esperança!

- Claro, eu o farei! Eu amo a Sakura e sabes muito bem que faço tudo por ela. – Por instantes nenhum deles falou, havia muito por perguntar e poucas palavras para o dizer. – Yalin, quem nos atacou esta tarde foi ele?

- Não, foi uma das pessoas que ele possuiu, mas não o mataste. Quando invocaste o Deus do Trovão ele desapareceu e ficou a olhar para vocês. –Yalin fez uma pequena pausa e concluiu a conversa - Obrigado Li, agora vai, a manhã está a nascer. – Antes que Shaoran saísse, Yalin levantou-se rapidamente – ninguém pode saber do que falámos aqui, ou então a minha identidade será descoberta e...Tenshi Aku acaba apanhando-me e destruindo-me.

- Eu não direi nada a ninguém. – Shaoran acenou com a cabeça como despedida e saiu."

Com um salto Shaoran acordou. Sabia muito bem que não tinha tido um sonho normal, mas iria fazer o que tinha prometido a Yalin, guardar segredo e proteger Sakura com todas as suas forças. Levantou-se e olhou para o relógio na cabeceira ao lado da cama.

- 8 horas! Eu vou chegar atrasado!- Num instante Shaoran se vestiu e calçou, e "penteou" os cabelos por mais que eles voltassem a parecer que estavam completamente despenteados. Com toda a pressa nem notou o pequeno papelinho que caiu do bolso das suas calças. Correu até à porta calçou-se, pegou na mochila e pôs-se a andar para a escola, enquanto que o pequeno papel continuava ali no chão à espera de ser lido. Com uma letra muito perfeita, na parte de cima, estava escrito Shaoran.

Continua...

* * *

Bem...gostaram!espero que sim:) Agora umas respostas ao pessoal que me deixou reviews. 

**sl43r s4k0r4 - **Ainda bem que gostas da minha fic as tuas tambem sao muito boas! Tou a ver que toda a gente gostou da nova personalidade que dei a tomoyo:p

**carlota -** Espero que tenhas gostado deste capitulo. Podia tar melhor mas pronto...foi feito muito a pressa...

**D-chan69 -** Pois...eu quando comecei a escrever esta fic tambem não consegui imaginar eles os dois juntos mas com o passar do tempo eu habituei-me a ideia :p

Pessoal vão deixando reviews que eu assim fico mais entusiasmada para escrever!

Beijos para todos os que tem lido a minha fic


	4. Capitulo 4

Hallo pessoal!Bem pesso desculpa por este capitulo ter demorado tanto .' mas tive um pequeno problema.

Bem aqui está o tão esperado 4 capitulo cof cof não me joguem ovo podre! Eu sei que não tem o que toda a gente queria saber mas eu prometo que o papelinho vai ser revelado no 5 capitulo...mas...para isso acontecer...tem que me deixar muitas reviews pode ser?.

Espero que gostem deste capitulodesvia de um ovo podre .'

Boa Leitura:P

* * *

**Revisora - sl43r-s4k0r4**

**Aviso: Esta história contem cenas de hentai e de forte violencio. Se for menor ou não esteja preparadonão leia! **

**Aviso 2: Muitas das personagens desta história não me pertencem(infelizmente:'( )! Elas pertencem ao pessoal do Clamp. **

**Aviso 3: Não gosta não leia!**

* * *

" " – sonho do personagem

» _pensamento do personagem _«

- fala do personagem

( ) – comentário da escritora

**Mudança de lugar**

Capitulo 4 – O aviso

Shaoran passou pelos grandes portões da Universidade, olhava à sua volta e não via ninguém.

_»Provavelmente já começaram as aulas.«_

Apressou o passo e dirigiu-se até à porta da sala de aula. Assim que entrou toda a sua turma se calou, olhou para o professor e viu que vinha ai um sermão dos grandes.

**Numa sala perto:**

Yalin fitava Sakura. Desde que tinha entrado na escola esta não tinha aberto a boca com ninguém. Naquele preciso momento olhava, pela janela grossa da sala de aula, para o jardim de entrada na escola.

- Sakura, eu sei que estás um pouco aborrecida mas podes por isso de lado por momentos? O que se passa contigo? – perguntou-lhe Yalin numa tentativa de chamar a sua atenção.

- Não se passa nada... – e num sussurro concluiu – Para além de querer morrer.

- Sakura! – Finalmente Sakura descolou os olhos da janela e olhou Yalin estranhamente pois não estava a pensar que ela fosse ouvir a ultima coisa que tinha dito. – Estás a deixar-me muito preocupada sabes?

- Não te preocupes, estou só num dia não. – e mais um vez voltou a olhar para a janela.

A campainha tocou a avisar que era tempo de ir a correr para a outra sala ter outra aula. Sakura pegou nas suas coisas mas em vez de se encaminhar para a sala, como toda a gente, virou e saiu porta a fora caminhando para casa.

**Na aula de matemática ali ao lado:**

- E é uma grande responsabilidade andar numa Universidade como esta por isso não se esqueça que não é uma obrigação estar aqui, é um privilégio! Agora vá se sentar e da próxima vez veja se lembra do que lhe disse.

- Desculpe, não vai voltar a acontecer – Shaoran sentou-se no seu lugar. Quando se virou para a janela viu Sakura abandonar a escola. Caminhava muito rapidamente e tristemente. – Eu não aguento mais isto. Vou atras dela – sussurrou para si próprio. Pegou na sua mochila ainda por abrir passou pelo professor até chegar à porta da sala. A turma em peso estava em silêncio.

- Menino Li onde pensa que... – o som gelado da porta a fechar pôs um ponto final na frase do professor.

Shaoran corria ruas e ruas. Queria atrasar o seu caminho, queria negar que queria ir ter com ela. Não conseguia esquecer aquela noite em que estiveram juntos no parque do rei pinguim.

»_Eu tenho que admitir que preciso dela. Os seus beijos, os seus abraços, o seu corpo...o seu amor. Ela é tudo para mim, o meu mundo, o meu universo.«_

Enquanto corria até ao prédio onde Sakura vivia, um relâmpago acabou com a brisa doce que pairava no ar e cortou o chilrear dos pássaros que voavam livremente pelos céus azuis que se tinham tornado negros. A chuva batia com força em cima de Shaoran mas este parecia nem notar. Finalmente parou em frente dum prédio alto. Em segundos subiu a escadaria que dava até ao apartamento de Sakura. Bateu à porta, mas ninguém respondeu.

- Sakura abre esta porta imediatamente! – Shaoran berrou batendo com os punhos na porta

- O que é que queres? – berrou Sakura abrindo a porta. Shaoran olhou-a de cima a baixo. Devia de ter estado a tomar banho pois a única coisa que tapava o seu delicado corpo era uma toalha húmida.

- Eu...Hm...Oh...Eu...Pois... – Shaoran gaguejava sem saber o que dizer.

- Sim? Vieste aqui e agora és capaz de me dizer o que queres? – Sakura olhava-o com impaciência. Ele escorria água, também não admirava com a chuva que caia lá fora!

- Quero-te a ti! – Sakura nem teve tempo de pensar. As mãos de Shaoran cercaram a sua cintura e os seus lábioscalaram as perguntas que Sakura ia começar a disparar.

Entraram para dentro do apartamento de Sakura ainda a beijarem-se. Shaoran encostou-a à parede do corredor, chegou mais perto dela até os seus corpos estarem colados um no outro.

- Preciso de ti, para sempre, aqui ao pé de mim. Eu amo-te – sussurrou ao ouvido de Sakura. Olhou para os seus olhos esmeralda e beijou-a ainda mais apaixonadamente. As suas mãos procuraram-se com saudade, aquele novo encontro do seu toque era como um oásis no meio de um vasto deserto. Sakura descolou os seus lábios dos de Shaoran e ainda de mãos dadas o levou-o para o seu quarto. Os dois deitaram-se em cima da sua cama abraçados e aos beijos, que agora eram mais profundos.

Lá fora a chuva havia parado. O céu havia se enchido com uma cor azul escuro misturado com o cinzento das nuvens, o céu parecia um infinito de mistério.

Shaoran deitara-se por cima de Sakura com as suas mãos ao lado dos seus ombros. Distribuía beijos pelo pescoço e pelo peito, que parecia saltar debaixo da toalha.

- Shaoran tens a certeza que queres fazer isto? – sussurrou Sakura chegando os seus lábios ao ouvido de Shaoran.

- Certeza absoluta. Se nunca me perdoares quero pelo menos ter um ultimo momento para poder relembrar. – Shaoran olhou bem no fundo dos olhos de Sakura e começou a tirar a sua camisa. Sakura ainda um pouco insegura hesitou tocar-lhe mas a saudade falou mais alto e poucos segundos depois as suas mão percorriam os braços fortes de Shaoran e ajudava-o a tirar a sua camisa. Os seus corpos tocavam-se timidamente, o toque da pele quente um do outro, era como sentir o fogo do amor alimentado-se de todas as suas forças.

Shaoran passou os seus dedos pelos delicados e finos cabelos de Sakura e a olhou com muita ternura. As suas mãos pegaram na ponta da toalha desta e a sacudiu como se não fosse precisar mais dela. O clima começou a ficar mais intenso tal como os seus beijos. Shaoran começou a beijar-lhe os seios e ela, por entre uns leves gemidos, percorria com as mãos todo o seu corpo. Um barulho estranho ecoou pelo corredor dos quartos fazendo com que a atenção dos dois se concentrasse nisso.

- Que aconteceu? - Perguntou a Sakura.

- Não sei acho melhor averiguar-mos. – Shaoran não queria que aquele momento acabasse já, mas achou melhor ir ver o que era pois tinha medo que fosse a presença que estava a sentir desde à um bocado e se fosse...então Sakura corria perigo. - Fica aqui! Eu vou ver o que é. – disse baixinho saindo pela porta do quarto.

- Espera! – Sakura pegou na sua toalha e enrolou-a à sua volta e caminhou até a porta, mas quando pôs a mão na maçaneta da porta uma barreira fez ricochete lançando-a para o chão.

**Na sala:**

Shaoran caminhava lentamente com a sua espada bem apertada na mão direita. Quando chegou à sala sentiu o seu coração quase parar. Era o que temia...

- Tenshi Aku. – Shaoran apertou mais a espada na sua mão.

- Estava à tua espera meu caro. Acho que temos uma pequena conversa a por em dia.

**No quarto de Sakura:**

- Shaoran abre esta porta já! Estás a ouvir-me? Shaoran! – Berrava Sakura batendo na porta e tentando abri-la mas sem sucesso. Uma luz de um branco amarelado brilhou por de trás da porta, cegando Sakura por momentos.

**Na sala:**

- Estava à tua espera meu caro. Acho que temos uma pequena conversa a por em dia. – Tenshi Aku disse na sua voz gélida. – Irás comigo até ao meu castelo. – Levantou-se e ergueu o seu enorme bastão. Disse umas palavras mudas ao ouvido humano e uma luz de um branco amarelado saiu da ponta do bastão cegando por momentos todos que a vissem.

Por segundos nada se viu até que tudo voltou ao normal, mas a sala encontrava-se vazia.

- Shaoran! – berrou Sakura finalmente conseguindo abrir a porta e correndo para a sala. Ficou estática por momentos a olhar para a sala vazia onde momentos antes Shaoran estava. De repente o seu corpo perdeu todas as forças e caiu de joelhos no chão. Jogou as mãos à cara e chorou desenfreadamente pelo seu amado. – Shaoran! – gritou Sakura para o tecto da sua casa até que, a sua mente não aguentou mais e, o seu corpo caiu pesado no chão inconsciente.

**No castelo:**

Shaoran caiu deitado no chão frio daquele castelo tenebroso. Aquele lugar era tão obscuro que não conseguia usar os seus poderes ali. Levantou-se e olhou à sua volta, devia de ser uma das imagens mais aterradoras que vira. O castelo era todo feito numa pedra preta como o carvão e apenas poucas tochas de fogo iluminavam aquela imensidão de escuro. Olhou para frente e encontrou os olhos azuis de Tenshi. Ele estava sentado numa cadeira trabalhada numa madeira igualmente preta como as paredes e com uns estranhos desenhos a vermelho que lhe lembravam sangue, os seus cabelos louros estavam muito bem penteados, não tinham nada haver com o cabelo rebelde de Shaoran, o seu corpo muito bem definido estava muito direito encostado à cadeira. Ele estava todo vestido de preto por isso os seus olhos e o seu cabelo saltavam muito à vista. Na sua mão esquerda segurava com muita convicção o seu bastão que devia ter mais ou menos a sua altura, era vermelho e acabava com uma rosa negra e à sua volta fechava-se uma lua a minguar.

- Vê o que fizeste à minha amada seu estupor! – disse alto Tenshi Aku apontando o seu bastão para o chão onde apareceu a imagem da sala do apartamento de Sakura.

- Shaoran! – berrou Sakura finalmente conseguindo abrir a porta e correndo para a sala. Ficou estática por momentos a olhar para a sala vazia onde momentos antes Shaoran estava. De repente o seu corpo perdeu todas as forças e caiu de joelhos no chão. Jogou as mãos à cara e chorou desenfreadamente pelo seu amado. – Shaoran! – gritou Sakura para o tecto da sua casa até que, a sua mente não aguentou mais e, o seu corpo caiu pesado no chão inconsciente.

- Sakura – sussurrou Shaoran enquanto lágrimas grossas cortavam a sua pele como facas.

- Vês o que fizestes? – Tenshi havia se levantado e estava mesmo na frente de Shaoran e por momentos apenas o observou até que num rápido gesto cerrou as suas mãos à volta do pescoço de Shaoran. – Ela é minha lembras-te? Eu avisei-te para te manteres afastado dela! E o que tu fizeste? O que ias fazer à minha mulher, seu tarado? – berrou cuspindo-lhe na cara e apertando mais as mãos.

- Ela...não é...nem nunca será tua...a Sakura...ama-me...a mim...não a ti. - consegui Shaoran gaguejar por entre as cruéis mãos de Tenshi, este deu-lhe um soco no estômago fazendo-o cair como morto no chão a massajar o pescoço.

- Acho que não percebeste muito bem o nosso pacto...Tu manténs-te afastado da Sakura ou então eu mato-a. – disse na sua voz fria cerrando o punho direito enquanto se voltava a sentar. – Será que está alguma coisa a escapar-te?

- Não! Desculpa...não o voltarei a fazer – respondeu baixando a cabeça.

- Espero que desta vez cumpras o que dizes. Vai e não apareças à minha frente nunca mais, seu verme. – Tenshi pegou no seu bastão e com um gesto leve e preciso fez Shaoran cair no exacto sitio onde estava antes de tudo aquilo acontecer.

**No apartamento de Sakura:**

Sakura ainda estava ali no chão inconsciente. Shaoran correu para ela e agarrou-a pelos ombros.

- Sakura, estás a ouvir-me! – Shaoran abanava-a levemente – Sakura? – Os seus olhos abriram-se com muito custo.

- Shaoran... – disse com os seus olhos a brilharem fracamente – pensei que tinhas desaparecido. – sorriu, fechou os olhos e adormeceu encostada ao peito de Shaoran. Ele pegou nela ao colo e deitou-a em cima da cama. Por momentos ficou só a olhar para ela...a sua princesa...talvez não estivam mesmo destinados um para o outro...Passou a sua mão pelos cabelos cor de mel de Sakura, deu-lhe um beijo na testa e saiu...

Continua...

* * *

E é isso pessoal :) Espero que tenham gostado! Vá agora que já leram tudo não custa nada deixarem uma review para eu postar logo logo o 5 capitulo:3

Kissus


	5. Capitulo 5

Hallo pessoal! Bem Desculpem pelo atraso...cof cof :P mas é que tive uma pequena falta de imaginação por isso este capitulo custou um pouco mais a ser escrito. Supostamente não devia de estar a posta-lo visto que não o mostrei à minha revisora :x mas pronto. É uma vez sem exemplo. Este capitulo não esta tão bom como os outros porque foi feito a pressão mas espero que gostem :P

* * *

" " – sonho do personagem

» _pensamento do personagem _«

fala do personagem-

( ) – comentário da escritora

**Mudança de lugar**

Capitulo 5 – O bilhete

Shaoran caminhava sem rumo por as ruas desertas de Tomoeda. Sentia como se caminhasse com o mundo em cima dos ombros, como se não houvesse mais nenhuma esperança na sua vida. Olhou para o céu e suspirou profundamente.

Estava quase de noite mas ainda se viam alguns laranjas a misturarem-se no meio da imensidão de um azul acizentado. Pequenas nuvens pairavam livremente despedindo-se do dia para abraçar a noite e adormecer.

Shaoran caminhou durante mais um tempo até que chegou ao seu apartamento. Assim que entrou sentiu-se ainda pior, era mesmo como olhar para a solidão. O apartamento estava todo escuro e muito vazio. Foi até ao que quarto e sentou-se na beira da cama a olhar para o tecto como se tivesse à espera que o tecto se abrisse e Deus o tirasse dali. Baixou o rosto com uma desilusão de saber que isso não poderia acontecer, até que os seus olhos o encontraram. Um pequeno papel no chão com o seu nome lá escrito. Por momentos hesitou em pegar-lhe mas acabou por faze-lo pois a curiosidade estava a mata-lo por dentro. Assim que o abriu reconheceu logo a letra.

Yukito... – suspirou baixinho.

Querido Shaoran espero que te encontres bem depois de todos estes acontecimentos. Teremos que ter uma conversa. Aparece hoje ás 21:30 no parque do rei pinguim.

Shaoran olhou para o relógio que tinha no pulso e já eram 20:00 por isso num instante preparou um jantar rápido e se despachou, queria chegar lá antes de Yukito pois queria pensar e relaxar ante de ter que falar do seu pior pesadelo. Shaoran voltou a olhar o relógio e eram 20:30. Passou pela sala pegou num casaco que vestiu muito rapidamente e saiu.

Estava uma noite muito linda não havia duvida, as estrelas brilhavam como nunca, a lua parecia estar coberta por um véu de seda amarelado e um leve cheiro a sakura pairava no ar. No silêncio misturava-se um monte de sons, desde televisões a iluminarem uma casa a pirilampos por entre os bosques.

Passado um tempo chegou ao parque do rei pinguim. Com um gestos muito rápidos subiu para cima da cabeça do pinguim, que é do escorrega. Sentou-se com os braços à volta das suas pernas e ficou ali parado que nem uma estatua a olhar o céu escuro da noite.

**Flashback**

Tomoyo estava deitada em cima de uma carteira revelando o seu corpo branco e os seus seios bem definidos, e Shaoran estava literalmente deitado em cima desta. Tomoyo gemia brutalmente com as fortes estacadas de Shaoran, este penetrava Tomoyo com muita brutalidade como se não tivesse a fazer aquilo por amor mas por prazer, enquanto Shaoran ia aumentando o movimento Tomoyo ia arranhando-lhe as costas de excitação, as mãos do rapaz pareciam explorar cada centímetro dos seios da rapariga. Finalmente os dois ouviram os passos de e quando olharam para a porta lá estava Sakura a olhar. Os dois se começaram a vestir muito rapidamente, Sakura baixou a cabeça para não mostrar as lágrimas que persistiam cair pelo seu rosto, foi até a carteira de Yalin e pegou na sua mochila e encaminhou-se para a porta.

Desculpem – Disse Sakura sussurrando e saindo porta fora correndo.

Sakura, espera! – disse Shaoran desajeitado correndo ainda vestindo-se – ESPERA!

**Fim de Flashback**

Shaoran apertou mais os braços e baixou o rosto numa tentativa que as lágrimas não caíssem dos seus olhos, mais uma vez matando-o por dentro. É como se a sua mente tivesse tomado vontade própria e as imagens de várias memórias rodavam lá dentro até parar numa e se aproximar mostrando o seu conteúdo.

**Flashback**

Sakura! – Shaoran olhava para ela espantado

Shaoran! – os dois entreolhavam-se. Sakura voltou a sentar-se no baloiço – Que fazes aqui?

O mesmo que tu – o rapaz sentou-se no baloiço ao lado fitando a lua em quarto crescente.

Isso não é o meu diário! – Sakura olhava para o pequeno livro enlaçado nas mãos de Shaoran.

É. Encontrei-o no chão do apartamento da Tomoyo. – Shaoran passou o livro para as mãos dela.

Obrigado Shaoran. – Sakura baixou a cara para não se notar as suas bochechas bem vermelhas.

De nada. – Voltou a fitar a lua.

Shaoran...Como sabias que estava aqui?

Já te conheço há muito tempo. Sei que vens sempre para aqui quando queres pensar em... – fitou os olhos esmeralda à sua frente - ...estás a pensar no que?

Tenho que ir – Ela levantou-se e começou a caminhar, até que foi detida por a voz de Shaoran.

Espera! Por favor... – Sakura parou, não saindo da mesma posição, dando sinal que esperava que ele continuasse o que queria dizer. Shaoran aproximou-se dela e enrolou os seus braços à volta dos seus ombros. Bem baixinho no seu ouvido murmurou – Eu amo-te Sakura, porque não o compreendes? – Foram como notas agradáveis de um piano a passar por os seus ouvidos. Sakura não queria olhar para ele, sentia-se como a derreter por entre os braços deste, sem qualquer escapatória. Shaoran virou-a para si e pegou no seu queixo – Sakura olha para os meus olhos e diz que já não me amas.

Por favor não faças isto comigo Li – Sakura virou a sua cara para o seu lado esquerdo – Por favor... – disse num sussurro – para com isto tudo... – Sakura encostou a sua cabeça no peito de Shaoran chorando. Ele envolveu-a nos seus braços e deixou-a ficar ali. Ficaram assim por breves segundos. Sentir o corpo da rapariga tão perto do seu fez Shaoran desejar que aquele momento nunca acabasse. Sakura levantou a cabeça mostrando os seus olhos vermelhos de tanto chorar, encostou a sua face à de Shaoran e sussurrou no seu ouvido – Sabes muito bem o que sinto por ti. – com gentileza Sakura olhou Shaoran nos olhos e uniram os seus lábios num beijo cheio de saudade e dor. Sakura descolou os seus lábios dos de Shaoran, pois não queria passar por outro desgosto – Não podes fazer isto comigo! – saio de os braços do Shaoran e olhou-o – Nunca mais voltes a fazer isto, percebido? – Virou costas e foi andando rapidamente até a saída do parque enquanto pequenas lágrimas caiam partindo cada pedaço do seu coração já muito frágil – Adeus Li – e desapareceu por entre as brumas baixas da noite.

Sakura...Como senti a tua falta. – Baixou o rosto e começou a percorrer o mesmo caminho que tinha tomado há momentos atrás, o caminho oposto do de Sakura.

**Fim de Flashback**

Shaoran já chorava com todos as forças do seu ser. Agarrou a cabeça com as duas mãos como se quisesse controla-la outra vez, mas em vão. As imagens voltaram a rodar até que pararam mais uma vez.

**Flashback**

Enquanto corria até ao prédio onde Sakura vivia, um relâmpago acabou com a brisa doce que pairava no ar e cortou o chilrear dos pássaros que voavam livremente pelos céus azuis que se tinham tornado negros. A chuva batia com força em cima de Shaoran mas este parecia nem notar. Finalmente parou em frente dum prédio alto. Em segundos subiu a escadaria que dava até ao apartamento de Sakura. Bateu à porta, mas ninguém respondeu.

Sakura abre esta porta imediatamente! – Shaoran berrou batendo com os punhos na porta

O que é que queres? – berrou Sakura abrindo a porta. Shaoran olhou-a de cima a baixo. Devia de ter estado a tomar banho pois a única coisa que tapava o seu delicado corpo era uma toalha húmida.

Eu...Hm...Oh...Eu...Pois... – Shaoran gaguejava sem saber o que dizer.

Sim? Vieste aqui e agora és capaz de me dizer o que queres? – Sakura olhava-o com impaciência. Ele escorria água, também não admirava com a chuva que caia lá fora!

Quero-te a ti! – Sakura nem teve tempo de pensar. As mãos de Shaoran cercaram a sua cintura e os seus lábios puseram um fim nas perguntas que Sakura ia começar a disparar.

Entraram para dentro do apartamento de Sakura ainda a beijarem-se. Shaoran encostou-a à parede do corredor, chegou mais perto dela até os seus corpos estarem colados um no outro.

Preciso de ti, para sempre, aqui ao pé de mim. Eu amo-te – sussurrou ao ouvido de Sakura. Olhou para os seus olhos esmeralda e beijou-a ainda mais apaixonadamente. As suas mãos procuraram-se com saudade, aquele novo encontro do seu toque era como um oásis no meio de um vasto deserto. Sakura descolou os seus lábios dos de Shaoran e ainda de mãos dadas o levou-o para o seu quarto. Os dois deitaram-se em cima da sua cama abraçados e aos beijos, que agora eram mais profundos.

Lá fora a chuva havia parado. O céu havia se enchido com uma cor azul escuro misturado com o cinzento das nuvens, o céu parecia um infinito de mistério.

Shaoran deitara-se por cima de Sakura com as suas mãos ao lado dos seus ombros. Distribuía beijos pelo pescoço e pelo peito, que parecia saltar debaixo da toalha.

- Shaoran tens a certeza que queres fazer isto? – sussurrou Sakura chegando os seus lábios ao ouvido de Shaoran.

Certeza absoluta. Se nunca me perdoares quero pelo menos ter um ultimo momento para poder relembrar. – Shaoran olhou bem no fundo dos olhos de Sakura e começou a tirar a sua camisa. Sakura ainda um pouco insegura hesitou tocar-lhe mas a saudade falou mais alto e poucos segundos depois as suas mão percorriam os braços fortes de Shaoran e ajudava-o a tirar a sua camisa. Os seus corpos tocavam-se timidamente, o toque da pele quente um do outro, era como sentir o fogo do amor alimentado-se de todas as suas forças.

Shaoran passou os seus dedos pelos delicados e finos cabelos de Sakura e a olhou com muita ternura. As suas mãos pegaram na ponta da toalha desta e a sacudiu como se não fosse precisar mais dela. O clima começou a ficar mais intenso tal como os seus beijos. Shaoran começou a beijar-lhe os seios e ela, por entre uns leves gemidos, percorria com as mãos todo o seu corpo. Um barulho estranho ecoou pelo corredor dos quartos fazendo com que a atenção dos dois se concentrasse nisso.

- Que aconteceu? - Perguntou a Sakura.

Não sei acho melhor averiguar-mos. – Shaoran não queria que aquele momento acabasse já, mas achou melhor ir ver o que era pois tinha medo que fosse a presença que estava a sentir desde à um bocado e se fosse...então Sakura corria perigo. - Fica aqui! Eu vou ver o que é.– disse baixinho saindo pela porta do quarto.

**Fim de Flashback**

Shaoran já fraco caio para trás, mas umas mãos brancas como cal agarram-no antes que o seu corpo caísse no chão. Yukito levou-o nos seus braços até um banco que estava ali perto e deitou-o.

Yu...Yukito? – murmurou Shaoran abrindo lentamente os olhos. Yukito que fazia festas no cabelo do rapaz sorriu e ajudou-o a se levantar.

Estava a ver que nunca mais acordavas. – Yukito disse no seu tom de voz melodiosamente tranquilo enquanto lhe sorria. Shaoran sentou-se rapidamente baixando a cabeça para que Yukito não visse as sua faces rosadas.

Muito obrigado por me ter apanhado. – disse numa voz muito sumida

De nada. – mais uma vez o iluminou com o seu sorriso acalmante. – Shaoran, ainda bem que recebes-te o meu recado. Pensava encontra-te bem mas pelo que vejo Aku continua a arruinar a tua vida. – Yukito ficou por momentos a fitar Shaoran que massajava a cabeça – Shaoran, presta muito atenção. Aku apanhou o Toya e não só... – olhou bem no fundo dos olhos castanhos de Shaoran com muita tristeza – ele apanhou a Meilin.

Uma pequena rajada de vento amachucou, mais, os cabelos de Li enquanto fazia os ramos das árvores baterem entre si.

Mas...ela...esta-va...e-em...segurança...como...como? – balbuciou Shaoran desfazendo-se em lágrimas. Yukito envolveu o corpo pequeno de Shaoran com os braços. - Tem calma. Vai ficar tudo bem, vais ver. Confia em mim! Vai correr tudo bem. – sussurrava Yukito á orelha de Shaoran com uma voz cheia de ardor

Mas como sabia? Ele tem tido contacto com você? – disse numa voz muito sumida.

Sim Shaoran...mas faz me um favor, eu explico-te tudo mas, deixa de me tratar por você por favor!

Está bem. Eu paro, mas conta logo como é que Aku tem mantido contacto contigo?

Obrigado. No dia em que ele raptou o Toya...ele tentou atacar-me mas ao faze-lo fiquei com umas visões, um tipo de ligação ao seu pensamento. Qualquer coisa que ele faça ou está para fazer eu recebo como visão.

Mas como assim?

Um dia antes de ele raptar também a Meilin eu recebi um visão em que via exactamente o que se passou.

Mas assim temos uma ligação a ele...sempre que ele estiver a preparar alguma nós ficamos a saber?

É basicamente isso. Mas eu não vejo tudo...Só recebo visões das coisas pequenas que ele faz, as coisas mais profundas não consigo perceber bem...chegam como imagens desfocadas, pouco nítidas e muito escuras.

Mas já é muito bom! Certo?

É bom sim...Espero que isto de para ajudar a salvar a Sakura.

Pois...

Shaoran abraçou Yukito como despedida e continuou o seu caminho para casa. Havia sido uma grande revelação, as visões.

Caminhava calmamente inspirando o ar perfumado.

Sakura... – sussurrou para o vento

Shaoran...

Shaoran virou-se num segundo e ficou ali a olhar para aquele sombra na sua frente...

Continua...

* * *

Bjs e deixem reviews se faz favor :P 


End file.
